Sweet Serendipity
by Ectofeature
Summary: El antiguo grupo de Natación de los Institutos Iwatobi y Samezuka quedan cada verano en la casa de campo de Nagisa para una reunión. Momotarou ha empezado a sentir cosas por Nitori desde el año pasado, y cuando este le pilla haciendo algo indecente sabe que es hora de dejarle las cosas claras. ¿Podran Rin y Nagisa ayudarlos? / Momotori. Ringisa. Mención de MakoHaru./ Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:**

Echo de menos a estos idiotas, y por culpa del OVA y el Mook de Momotori, he tenido un sueño ellos dos. Asi que ese sueño le he metido algo de contexto, he borrado los sinsentidos y aqui lo tenéis. Un Fanfic de unos 3 capitulos, Momotori. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

* * *

El Verano era una de las épocas favoritas de los miembros más veteranos del equipo de Natación Samezuka e Iwatobi. Y es que en una semana en la que todos estuviesen disponibles, Haruka, Makoto y Rin volvían para quedarse la casa de campo de Nagisa, la cual sus padres le dejaban a solas por la semana entera. También estaban invitados, por supuesto, Rei, Gou, Sousuke, Momo y Nitori. ¿Que sería de un reencuentro sin ellos?

Por fin llegó la fecha estipulada. Nagisa apenas podía aguantar las ganas de ver por fin a su novio. A pesar de que hablaban literalmente todos los días por Skype, no era lo mismo que verse y tocarse en persona. Y es que Nagisa y Rin ya llevaban casi un año saliendo. Fue en un día soleado como este... ¡Ah! Pero ellos no son los protagonistas de nuestra historia.  
El protagonista aquí es un adolescente hormonal y pelirrojo que abrió sus amarillos ojos con cansancio. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al ver la fecha en su teléfono móvil. Momotarou no tenía ninguna excusa para quedar con Nitori en verano, y menos cuando su senpai se había graduado este mismo año. Por eso le hacía tanta ilusión poder quedar con todos una vez más.  
Este último año en el Samezuka había sido... Bastante especial a decir verdad. Al ser el Capitán, Nitori tenía que prestarle atención a Momo por fuerza. Y puede que tal vez se hubiera aprovechado un poco, y hubiese fingido en más de una ocasión no saber lo que hacía sólo para que el albino se acercase a hablarle (regañarle). A estas alturas no podía negar que había desarrollado un sentimiento bastante fuerte por el pequeño Capitán...  
¡Pero no era el único! ¡Ni de broma! ¡Y es lo que más le molestaba! La mayoría de novatos en el equipo se habían apuntado por ver a Nitori sin camiseta, y por si conseguían algo con él. ¡Que poca vergüenza! ¡Mira que aprovecharse así de su pobre Capitán! Cuando él les ponía todo el cariño del mundo por que aprendiesen y para que todo saliese bien. Por eso mismo tenía que estar a su lado todo el día. Para espantar a los posibles intereses románticos.  
Aunque claro... Ya no podía hacer eso. Porque ahora que no tenía excusas para quedar con él, Nitori podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana. ¿Y si algún buitre se había aprovechado de su pobre Senpai? ¿Y si ahora venía con novio? ¡O peor! ¿Y si ahora venía con NOVIA?  
\- **¡No! ¡No me puedo creer que tenga novia antes que yo! ¡Waaagh!** -Lloriqueó Momo, tirándose al suelo. Su hermano, abrió la puerta sorprendido por la pataleta repentina del pelirrojo, pero luego sonrió.  
\- **Se siente. Tendrás que buscarte a otra Gou. ¡Hahaha!**  
-** ¡No lo decía por eso!** -Le sacó la lengua como respuesta, y se puso en pie.  
Se moría de ganas por ver a Nitori, pero por otra parte... Estaba aterrado.

Quedaron a las 10 de la mañana en el Instituto Samezuka para esperar el autobús que traería a Rin y los otros dos del Iwatobi. El primero en llegar fue Momotaro, porque estaba tan nervioso que no podía aguantar las ganas de salir antes de tiempo, a pesar de las quejas de su hermano mayor por que se limpiase la cara del desayuno. Se sentó encima de la maleta de ruedas que traía toda su ropa, y esperó pacientemente mirando hacia la carretera. Esperaba que llegase Yamazaki antes que Nitori, o acabaría poniéndose todo nervioso y avergonzándose a si mismo.  
De repente, la luz desapareció mientras una fragancia dulzona se colaba por sus fosas nasales.  
\- **¿Quién soy?** -Preguntó una voz aguda a sus espaldas, seguida de una adorable risita. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.  
\- **¡Nitori-Senpai! **-Contestó Momo con una sonrisa.  
\- **¡Erroooor!** -Otra voz se sumó a las risas, mientras que retiraban las manos de su rostro. Entonces, pudo ver a Nitori justo delante de él sonriendo ampliamente. -**¡Soy Nagisa! ¡Me has decepcionado, Momo-chan!**  
El rubio se puso al lado de su Senpai, mientras seguía riendo.  
\- **¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?** -Se quejó Momotarou, poniendo morritos mientras se frotaba la nuca. -**Además. Se supone que el Samezuka os quedaba muy lejos, y que esperaríais en Iwatobi.**  
\- **¡Ah! Rei y Gou están esperando ahí. ¡Pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rin!** -Asintió Nagisa con fuerza. -**¡También tenía muchas ganas de veros a vosotros! ¡Os dimos una paliza este año, ¿eh?! ¡Hahaha!**  
\- **¡No es justo, Nagisa! ¡Nosotros teníamos más novatos!** -Se quejó Nitori, dándole un codazo amistoso.  
\- **Después de todo yo te gané a ti, ¿cierto? ¡Pues eso es lo que importa!**  
\- **¡Te digo que no es así!**  
Momotarou se quedó en silenció, aún sentado en su maleta amarilla, sin apartar la vista de Nitori. En realidad no había cambiado mucho... Tenía el mismo rostro adorable de siempre. Puede que su pelo estuviese algo más largo, pero...  
\- **Ah, Momo.** -De pronto la mirada azul de Nitori chocó con la suya. -**Tienes toda la cara manchada de arroz. En serio... ¿Cómo comes para ponerte así?** -Suspiró el chico con una sonrisa, mientras le retiraba los granos de la boca. El rostro del pelirrojo empezó a encenderse, sin poder articular palabra.  
\- **¡Fiuuu, Fiuuu! ¡Tortolitooos!** -Empezó Nagisa con una sonrisa traviesa, llamando la atención de Nitori.  
\- **Nagisa...** -Murmuró con rabia, entrecerrando los ojos.  
Y así, la entrada del Samezuka se transformó en un circuito en el que el rubio huía de su perseguidor, sin dejar de reír. De un momento a otro, Nitori paró en seco justo delante de Momo, lo cual extraño al "correcaminos", que no dejaba de mirar hacia detrás.  
-** ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hahaha! ¿Ya te has cansado, Ai-C- ¡Umph!**  
Al estar más pendiente del albino que de lo que tenía delante, no se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar un autobús, y que de él había bajado cierto Matsuoka. Por eso, se había chocado de frente contra él.  
\- **Nagisa. No puedes ir corriendo sin mirar por donde vas.** -Le regañó Rin, mientras sonreía de lado.  
\- **¿Eh...?** -En cuanto levantó la vista el rostro del rubio cambió a un pucherito adorable, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. -**¡Riiiin! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! ¡Buaaaaa!**  
\- **¡O-oye, Nagisa! ¡Relájate! ¡Ouch! ¡Me estas apretando!**  
Una mano se posó en la mano de Momotarou, lo cual le distrajo de esa emotiva escena.  
\- **Hey.** -Saludó secamente Sousuke.  
-** Justo a tiempo, Yamazaki-Senpai.** -Sonrió Nitori, mientras agarraba su maleta y la de Nagisa para meterlas en el autobús. Momotarou saludó al castaño con la mano, antes de seguir al otro para hacer lo mismo. -**Oye, Momo.** -Dijo de pronto el albino, mientras se inclinaba para colocar las dichosas maletas al lado de las de Haruka y Makoto.  
\- **¿Um?**  
\- **¿Te importaría si me sentase contigo en el bus?** -El chico se pasó una mano por la nuca. -**Es que Nagisa probablemente vaya con Rin y...**  
\- **Oh. Uh... ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto, Nitori-Senpai!** -Asintió con fuerza el pelirrojo. -**¡Pero me pido la ventana!**  
\- **¿Eeh? ¡Pero yo siempre me siento al lado de la ventana!**  
-** ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo siento!**  
\- **Bueno...** -El albino soltó una risita, de esas que te llegan a derretir el corazón. -**Está bien.**

Después de un emotivo reencuentro entre compañeros de equipo, por fin hicieron la última parada en Iwatobi, y directamente a la casa de Nagisa. ¡La verdad es que le hacía ilusión! Porque nunca había estado en una de esas casas pijas de verano. Se preguntaba si tendrían piscina, pista de Tenis y todas esas cosas. Cuando le preguntó a Nagisa le respondió con una risita que si que tenían piscina, y que incluso había un pequeño bosque al lado de su casa. ¡Eso significaba que podía ir a cazar escarabajos! ¡Qué bonita era la vida!  
\- **¡Oye, Momo-Chan, Ai-Chan!** -Nagisa se volvió a en asiento de nuevo, poniéndose encima de Rin que lo agarró por la cadera para que no se cayese. -**¡He pensado que luego podemos hacer una competición en mi piscina! ¿Qué os parece? ¡Seguro que os ganamos!**  
\- **¡No es cierto! ¡Nosotros ganaremos!** -Respondió Nitori con una sonrisita. -**¿Verdad, Momo?**  
\- **¡Por supuesto!** -Se unió el pelirrojo al pique.  
\- **¡Hahaha! ¡Ya veremos!** -Les sacó el rubio la lengua, volviendo a sentarse derecho. -**Porque nosotros tenemos a Haru-chan en nuestro equipo.**  
\- **¡Pero nosotros tenemos a Rin-Senpai!** -Soltaron los dos a la vez.  
\- **Oye, pero a mi no me apetec-**  
\- **Ah... Pero Haru-Chan es definitivamente mejor. **-Sonrió Nagisa con esa expresión de genio maligno.  
\- **¿Eh?**  
Rin buscó a Haruka con la mirada, la cual le devolvió a pesar de tener a Makoto durmiendo en su hombro. En cuanto se vieron lo supieron. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos podían perder.  
Nagisa sonrió ampliamente. ¡Su plan para nadar con sus amigos de nuevo había funcionado! Y es que ni Haru-Chan ni su novio se podían resistir a una buena competición.


	2. Chapter 2

\- **Aah... Que aburrido...**  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, casi todos salieron corriendo hacia la piscina para competir. Makoto y Sousuke se quedaron atrás, y decidieron ayudar a Gou con la comida mientras los "niños" jugaban en el agua. Pero lo que empezó como una renacida rivalidad entre Iwatobi y Samezuka acabó en Rin y Haru ocupando la piscina con sus revanchas. Y lo peor es que cuando uno ganaba, el otro a la siguiente es el que lo pasaba y así sucesivamente.  
\- **Oid chicos, ¿Qué tal si os duchais en el baño deportivo, y venis a almorzar?** -Avisó Gou.  
Todos empezaron a ir de dos en dos a las duchas. El baño deportivo de Nagisa se trataba de un vestuario, típico de instituto, con dos duchas cubiertas. Asi que mientras que dos se duchaban, otros dos esperaban fuera cambiandose. Al ser muchos, en realidad no tenían más que cinco minutos, pero eso no les molestaba demasiado.  
En el final, quedaron Rin y Momo esperando a que Nitori y Haruka acabasen su ducha y se fuesen con los demás al comedor. Empezaron a hablar, y mientras el antiguo Capitán felicitaba al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía avergonzado, salieron por fin los dos de la ducha. Rin chocó la mano con Haruka, mientras entraba al cubículo. Pero Momo apenas podía moverse.  
\- **¡Aaah! ¡Siempre sienta bien una ducha caliente después de nadar! ¿No crees, Nanase-kun?** -Sonrió Nitori, con el pelo mojado pegandose al rostro y...  
_"Oh mierda, no. Pensamientos impuros, alejaos."_  
Antes de que nadie dijese nada más, Momotarou salió corriendo hacia el cubiculo libre sin molestarse si quiera en quitarse el bañador. Haruka le dedicó una de esas miradas de "¿Eres tonto o te lo haces?", la típica que le dedicaba cada vez que Momo hacía alguna chorrada delante suyo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, asi que le daba igual.  
Es que tenía un problema bastante grande entre manos... O mejor dicho, entre piernas. Hahaha... Ha... ha...  
En fin, que el problema por mucha agua fría que utilizase no desaparecía. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? ¡Era un buen tipo! ¡No robaba, no asesinaba, no hacía cosas malas! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
-** Oye, Momo. ¿Estás bien?** -Preguntó desde fuera Rin. -**Llevas más de cinco minutos ahí, y Gou se enfadará si no nos vamos ya.**  
\- **Rin-Senpai...** -Lloriqueó el pelirrojo desde dentro del baño.  
\- **¡O-oye! ¿Te has hecho daño o algo por el estilo?**  
\- **No.. No es eso... E-Es que...**

* * *

\- **Oh dios mio.** -Rin se dio con la frente contra la pared del baño tras oir todo el "problema" de Momotarou. -**Vale, vale. Demasiada información. Dime, Momo... Tienes como unos 15 años, ¿verdad?**  
-** D-Dieciseis...**  
\- **Dieciseis. Vale. A ver... ¿Nunca te han dado...? Ya sabes... "La charla".**  
\- **¡Claro que me han dado "La charla"!** -Contestó ofendido, desde dentro del baño. -**P-pero es que...**  
\- **Sh. No. No lo digas. Ya me he enterado.** -Rin suspiró, murmurando algo como "_No estoy listo para estas cosas_". -**A ver escucha... ¿Tu nunca te has...? Em...**  
\- **...** -Momo tardó unos 30 segundos en comprender a lo que se refería. -**¿QUÉ? ¡NO!**  
\- **Pues ahí lo tienes. Problema resuelto.**  
\- **¿Cómo que problema resuelto...? ... ¡Rin-Senpai!**  
Rin agarró su bañador mojado, y el resto de ropa sucia.  
\- **Tranquilo, yo te cubro ante Gou. Tu simplemente haz lo que tengas que hacer.**  
\- **¡Pero! ¡Pero eso no ayuda!** -Siguió lloriqueando Momo. -**¡Rin-Senpaaiiiii!**  
Pero Rin ya había salido del baño. Oh dios. Esperaba no tener que hablar de esto con sus futuros hijos. Definitivamente de eso se iba a encargar Nagisa.

Las palabras de su hermano empezaron a rebotar en su cabeza. _"Si tienes problemas, sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en una chica guapa"_. Cerrar los ojos, y pensar en una chica guapa... Bueno, no perdía nada por intentarlo. Intentó visualizar a Gou, sonriendo, y haciendo todas esas cosas adorables. Mmmm... Vale y ahora...  
¡No! ¡Ni en broma! ¡No podía!  
¿Y si pensaba en otra persona...? Tal vez así...  
\- **Ni...tori...** -Murmuró.  
Vale... Esto parecía estar funcionando...

Rin llegó al comedor con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó al lado de Nagisa, y suspiró colocando los brazos estirados y la cara encima de la mesa. El rubio soltó una risita, y le dio un beso suave en la nuca.  
\- **¿Ha pasado algo con Momo-chan? No me digas que se te ha declarado o algo así.** -Bromeó, mientras le quitaba algunos pelos del rostro a su novio.  
\- **No es eso...** -Murmuró perezosamente. -**Es que... Tenía un "_problema_" y era la primera vez que no le... Ya sabes... En fin, que no quiero hablar de ello.**  
Nagisa no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras que el resto le miraba sorprendido.  
\- **¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nagisa?** -Preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa. Rin miró al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- **¡Hahaha! ¡Mako-Chan...! ¡Lo siento, no puedo...! ¡No puedo contarlo!**  
\- **Bueno, vale ya.** -Se quejó Matsuoka con un gruñido, y decidió cambiar de tema. -**Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Nitori?**  
\- **Ah, como me has dicho que Momotarou iba a tardar un poco, le he dicho que le lleve una toallas limpias. **  
\- **¡BUAHAHAHAHA!** -Nagisa ahora empezó a soltar carcajadas, mientras Rin ponía una expresión de horror absoluta. -**¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡HAHAHAHA!**  
-** ¡NAGISA DEJA DE REIRTE ESTO ES HORRIBLE!**  
\- **¡BUENO, VALE YA! ¡DEJAD LOS SECRETOS Y CONTADNOS LO QUE PASA!** -Les regañó Gou, ahora enfadada.  
\- **¡No! ¡No podemos!** -Respondieron los dos a la vez.  
\- **Que sea lo que Dios quiera...** -Murmuró Rin. -**Pobre chaval.**

Ahora que le había pillado el truco, a ojos de Momo esto no se veía _TAN_ horrible. Puede que incluso se aficionase a ello. Por muy mal que sonase. Y es que tal vez había empezado a emocionarse un poco y lo que habían empezado como susurros, habían acabado en un tono normal, al menos lo suficiente pra que alguien en el vestuario lo pudiese oír entre gemidos y jadeos. Visualizar a Nitori era bastante fácil, mucho más que a Gou. Por ejemplo hace unos momentos con el pelo mojado.. O siempre que salía de la piscina, o cuando se ponía ese estúpido pijamas adorable. En fin, que no era tan complicado como le había parecido en un principio.  
\- **Ugh... A-Aai... Mph...** -Ya no quedaba nada. En cuanto acabase iría al comedor tan feliz, y listo. Como le había dicho Rin-Senpai, problema resuelto.  
\- **¡Hola, Momo! ¡Te he traido unas toallas!** -La voz de Nitori sonó por toda la habitación, dandole a Momotarou el susto de su vida. Oh dios. Oh mierda. Maldijo con toda su fuerza a Rin. ¿PERO NO LE TENÍA CUBIERTO?  
\- **¡N-Nitori Senpa...! Aaah... Mierda.**  
\- **¿Momo? ... ¿Es...Estás bien?**  
\- **¡No! ¡Digo si! ¡Digo! Aaah. ¡Vete!**  
\- **Oh... Uh... Vale...**

Nitori salió del baño con expresión confusa. No entendía qué le había hecho a Momo para que le tratase de esa manera... Sólo le estaba llevando unas toallas. Nada más...  
\- **¡Ai-Chan!**  
-** Ah... Nagisa y Rin-Senpai.**  
\- **¡Ai! ¡Lo podemos explicar!** -Empezó Rin. -**Vale, sí, Momo se estaba tocando pero es porque yo se lo dije lo siento mucho. Es que me dijo que le no se le bajaba y...**  
\- **... ¿Qué...?**  
\- **Y si estaba diciendo tu nombre es porque le gustas, no pienses nada sucio de Momo-Chan, pobrecito. Apuesto a que a ti te ha pasado alguna vez.**  
\- **Mi nom... ¡Espera! ¿Le gusto? ¿De qué estais hablando?**  
Rin y Nagisa se miraron unos momentos antes de volverse a Nitori de nuevo. Oh... La habían cagado.  
\- **¡No! ¡Eh...!**  
\- **... **  
\- **...**  
\- **Voy a... Ayudar con...**  
\- **Uh si... Nosotros vamos a...**  
Y dicho esto, Nitori se marchó de ahí a paso acelerado con una expresión aún más confusa que antes.  
\- **Ya te vale, Rin...** -Soltó Nagisa mirando de reojo a su novio.  
\- **¡Pero si has dicho tu que se lo expliquemos!** -Los dos suspiraron derrotados. -**Oye... ¿Cómo sabias que a Momotarou le gusta Nitori?**  
\- **Ah, lo leí en su Diario hace un rato.**  
\- **¿Su Dia...?**  
\- **Lo importante es que ahora tenemos que hacer las cosas menos raras entre ellos.** -Soltó Nagisa con determinación. -**¡Vamos a arreglar su relación, Rin!**  
\- **Y yo que quería pasar tiempo contigo...** -Suspiró Matsuoka.  
\- **¡Pasaremos tiempo juntos!** -Asintió el rubio sonriendo ampliamente. -**¿Pero no es más divertido así? ¡No nos aburriremos!**  
-** Tu nunca te aburres...** -Sonrió Rin, divertido. -**Está bien. Arreglemos a Momo y Ai.**  
\- **Momotori.**  
\- **¿Eh?**  
\- **El Plan se llamará "_Arreglar el Momotori_".**  
\- **... Bien. Vale, como digas.** -Se encogió de hombros. En este punto, había aprendido a en vez de ignorar las rarezas del pequeño Hazuki lo más inteligente era seguirle el rollo. De alguna forma el rubio siempre conseguía lo que quería después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autora:**

¡SORPRESA! ¡Esta parida durará más de tres capitulos! Hahaha... Ha... Ha...  
Aunque mi sueño acababa en la misma noche en la que llegaron a la casa de Nagisa pero he decidido que lo voy a alargar porque amo el Momotori y merecen todo el fanservice del mundo.

En fin. Disfrutad u-u

* * *

El almuerzo fue cuanto menos incómodo. Todos podían notar la clara tensión entre Momotarou y Nitori. Y lo peor es que ninguno de los que desconocían lo que pasaba entre ellos, se encontraban con el valor de preguntar. Excepto Haru. A Haru le daba igual, sinceramente.  
\- **Rin-Rin. Di **_**"Aaaah"**_**.** -Soltó de pronto Nagisa, abriendo la boca para que Rin le imitase.  
\- **Oye, Nagisa. No hagas cosas como esta.** -Murmuró el mayor algo avergonzado, apartando el rostro.  
\- **¿Eeh? ¿Por qué? Todos ya saben que somos pareja, ¿verdad?** -El resto le sonrió al rubio de forma nerviosa, mientras que Haruka le dedicaba a Rin una mirada de "_Haz lo que dice el niño_". -**¿Ves? ¡Vamos! Di "**_**Aaaah**_**"...**  
Rin suspiró.  
-** Aaaah...**  
\- **¿Está rico?** -Preguntó con brillo en los ojos.  
\- **Um... ¿Qué le has echado? Está demasiado dulce...** -Murmuró él, con cara de asco.  
-** Oh... Le puse azúcar a mi comida.**  
\- **Eggghh...**  
La silla que estaba a la derecha de Rin se arrastró, mientras Nitori agarraba su plato vacío. Había acabado su almuerzo en menos de 3 minutos. Un nuevo récord a los ojos de Gou. Y eso que su hermano mayor solía comer deprisa para poder hacer la digestión cuanto antes, y salir a nadar.  
\- **Ai, ¿No quieres postre?** -Preguntó la chica dispuesta a levantarse. -**Puedo dártelo ahora si quieres.**  
\- **Ah... No, no te molestes.** -Sonrió él de forma nerviosa. -**No tengo mucha hambre... Voy a... Voy a ir a mi cuarto ahora.**  
\- **Oh... Um... Está bien.**  
La Matsuoka volvió a sentarse, mientras miraba a Rin y Nagisa de forma sospechosa. Después de todo eran ellos los que tenían una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.  
\- **Vale. ¿Ahora que le habéis hecho a Ai?** -Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. -**Si me entero de que le habéis molestado no os lo perdonaré.**  
\- **Tranquila, Gou no es nada de eso...** -Suspiró Rin dedicándole una mirada a Momotarou. El pelirrojo ni siquiera había tocado la comida.  
\- **Ah. Momo-Chan. ¿No te vas a comer eso?** -Preguntó el rubio estirándose para quitarle el plato.  
\- **¡Oye, Nagisa! ¡No seas maleducado!** -Le regañó Makoto.  
\- **Ah... Pero si no va a comer... Podrá hacer otras cosas...** -Dejó caer con una sonrisita cómplice.  
\- **... ¡Oh! ¡I-I-Iré a la habitación!**  
\- **... Está bien...** -Le dio permiso Gou. Después de que Mikoshiba se hubiese marchado de forma apresurada volvió a mirar de forma acusatoria a su hermano mayor.  
\- **¿Entonces nos lo vais a contar o no?** -Ahora fue Sousuke el que habló.  
\- **No hay opción...** -Suspiró al final Rin. -**El caso es que...**

Momotarou subió las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no caerse de boca. Sólo tenía que hablar con Nitori y listo. _"Senpai, me refería a otro Ai, es decir una chica. Hahaha. Si... Ai Suzuki. Estaba en mi antiguo instituto y..."_ No, no. Eso solo haría las cosas más raras entre ellos. ¡Tal vez podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado! Respirar hondo, y empezar a hablarle de escarabajos como siempre. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es!  
\- **Senpai...** -Momo cruzó la puerta para encontrar al albino mirando un libro. El más bajito se tensó de pronto, y volvió la vista con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.  
-** ¡Ah! Esto... ¡Hola, Momotarou!**  
Vale, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¡Ah! ¡Podía sacarle de quicio como siempre! Como por ejemplo... Pedirle sacar a Pyunsuke de su jaula. ¡Eso lo solucionaría!  
\- **Me preguntaba...**  
\- **Tranquilo, ya me voy yo.**  
\- **¿Eh?**  
\- **Si quieres cambiar de habitación... No tienes que preocuparte. Puedo irme con Yamazaki-senpai que tiene una habitación individual.**  
\- **¡Oh! ¡Nada de eso! ¡T-Tu quédate!** -El pelirrojo movió las manos de forma exagerada. -**Yo... No me importa eh... Tu ya te has puesto cómodo y... Lo siento, ya me voy.**  
Dicho esto agarró su maleta a la velocidad de la luz y salió corriendo de ahí con la cara como un tomate. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Pedazo de idiota.

\- **¡Pedazo de idiota!** -Le gritó Gou a su hermano. -**¡Ahora las cosas serán aún más raras entre ellos!**  
\- **Um... A Momotarou no se le dan bien las situaciones en las que está nervioso, ¿verdad?** -Preguntó Makoto.  
\- **Y Nitori probablemente estará demasiado avergonzado como para aguantarlo.** -Asintió Haruka, mientras Rin y Nagisa suspiraban notando la culpa caer sobre sus hombros.  
\- **Si Mikoshiba y Nitori tienen un encontronazo ahora probablemente acabe mal...** -Declaró Rei ajustándose las gafas, como si hubiese descubierto la cura del problema.  
\- **Ya sabemos eso...** -Se quejó el rubio. -**¡Pero Momo-Chan y Ai-Chan necesitan tiempo a solas o nunca se reconciliarán!**  
\- **Pero este es el peor momento del mundo. Si Nitori se ha ido es porque quiere tener tiempo a solas.** -Murmuró Gou.  
\- **Bueno... Ninguno de ellos ha vuelto así que... ¿Puede que todo esté bien...?** -Todos miraron a Rin que parecía intentar dar un toque positivo al asunto.  
\- **O puede que Nitori se haya ido de la habitación para no escuchar a Momotarou.** -Asintió Sousuke.  
\- **Mmmmggh...** -Nagisa hizo una mueca pensativa. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que el Plan para arreglar el Momotori cayese. Hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del universo. -**¡Ah! ¡Pensé algo!**  
La mesa con los demás ahora estaban totalmente atentos al rubio, mientras que este sonreía de forma misteriosa.

Nitori suspiró con pesadez mientras dejaba su libro de lado. Echó un vistazo a la puerta como si así pudiese hacer que se moviese o algo. Le sentaba mal que Momo se hubiese marchado de la habitación, y en realidad no quería estar de esa forma con él. Pero después de lo que dijeron Nagisa y Rin, cada vez que le miraba a la cara le venían estos nervios repentinos y no podía hacer otra cosa que cerrarse en banda y desear que el chico se fuese lejos de él. No es que le diese asco Momotarou ni nada eso. Es que no podía verlo después de saber que... Bueno, de saber lo que sabía. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver al pelirrojo tan dolido. Ojalá nunca hubiese sabido nada de esto. En cuanto esta sensación estúpida se marchase de su pecho tenía que pedirle perdón.  
\- **¡Ai-Chan!** -La puerta se abrió de un golpe, mientras Nagisa se lanzaba literalmente encima de él. -**¡Ai-Chan! ¡Vamos a salir al bosque! Te apuntas, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a cazar escarabajos!**  
-** Escarabajos...** -Y eso sólo le recordaba. Ugh. -**Lo siento, Nagisa... Creo que me quedaré.**  
\- **¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Pero Ai-Chaaaan!** -El rubio hizo un pucherito. -**Encima de que Momo-Chan se negó a venir.**  
-** ¿Se negó?** -Preguntó el albino sorprendido intentando quitarse a su amigo de encima.  
\- **Sip. Dijo que no quería hacer las cosas incómodas para Nitori-Senpai así que se quedaría cuidando de Pyunsuke. Si ninguno de los dos venís será un rollo.** -Nagisa lo puso en pie de un tirón, mientras ponía expresión triste. -**Después del sacrificio de Momo-Chan... ¿Realmente no irás?**  
\- **Oh... Um...**  
\- **¡Puedes cazarle un escarabajo para él solo! ¡Seguro que se pone contento!**  
\- **Um... Bueno...** -Nitori suspiró. -**Está bien, iré... Déjame cambiarme de rop-**  
-** ¡YO TE AYUDO! ¡Te pondré guapo! **  
\- **¡P-Pero! ¡Nagisa deja de revolver en mi maleta!**  
El rubio siguió tirando camisetas por todo el suelo sin encontrar nada interesante.  
-** Aah... La ropa de Ai-Chan es tan aburrida...** -Suspiró. -**¡Ya se! ¡Te dejaré algo mío!**  
\- **¡No quiero usar nada tuyo, Nagisa!**  
\- **Anda, tonto hazme caso. ¡Estarás genial!**  
Maldita sea el momento en el que no cerró la puerta, por si volvía Momo. Debería haber echado la llave hasta que acabase el viaje.

\- **E-Entonces...** -Siguió lloriqueando Momotarou en el hombro de Rin. -**M-Me dijo que se marcharía de la habitación. Sniff. Y-y-y...**  
Rin suspiró con molestia y separó al pelirrojo.  
\- **Y no pensarás dormir aquí... ¿verdad?** -Momo se limpió las exageradas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.  
\- **Puess...**  
\- **No.**  
\- **Pensé que Nagisa-Senpai podía dormir con Nitori-Senpai...**  
\- **No.**  
-** Y que dejarais que...**  
-** No. Momo. No.**  
\- **¡P-pero no tengo donde ir!**  
\- **Con Sousuke.**  
-** ¡Pero me da miedo!**  
\- **No seas crío...** -Suspiró dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente. Entonces recibió un mensaje de Nagisa, el cual respondió en seguida. -**Oye, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cazar escarabajos? A lo mejor te animas...**  
La mirada del chico cambió en seguida a una de emoción absoluta.  
\- **¡SI! ¡IRÉ A POR MI RED!**  
\- **¡NO!** -Momo se quedó totalmente quieto. -**Eh... Yo iré. Tú quédate aquí. No te muevas.**

En el pasillo, Rin y Nagisa se sonrieron. El rubio le dio una red, mientras que su novio le entregaba una maleta rosa con ropa. La operación Momotori en el Bosque había comenzado.


	4. Chapter 4

Nitori y Nagisa caminaban agarrados del brazo hacia el bosque donde esperaban los demás. Al final el rubio le obligó a usar una camiseta azul de mangas cortas con un pato rosa dibujado. Muy ocurrente... Nitori se preguntó a si mismo de donde sacaba su amigo ese tipo de ropa.  
-** Dime, Ai-Chan...** -Empezó Nagisa con tono distraído. -**¿Momo-Chan y tu os habéis peleado...?**  
La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, y no pudo evitar suspirar y pensar unos segundos.  
\- **No hemos tenido... Oportunidad de hablar.**  
\- **Entiendo...** -El rubio sonrió directamente a su amigo. -**¿Y qué es lo que tú sientes por Momo-Chan?**  
-** Por Momo...** -Le devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a mirar hacia delante de forma distraída. -**En realidad no puedo responderte eso.**  
_"Porque ni siquiera yo lo se..."_

Cuando al fin llegaron, ambos saludaron amistosamente a todos los que estaban allí... Haruka, Makoto... Rei, Sousuke... Gou, Rin y... Oh. Nitori se volvió en seguida con intención de marcharse, pero Nagisa reafirmó el agarre del brazo.  
\- **¡Momo-Chan! ¡Me alegro que hayas podido venir al final!** -Asintió con fuerza, mientras caminaba en dirección a Haruka y Makoto aún agarrando a Nitori.  
\- **Eres un sucio mentiroso.** -Le susurró Ai al oído. La respuesta de su amigo fue una sonrisita falsa.  
\- **Ahora vamos a ponernos por pareja, porque si vamos muchos a por los escarabajos probablemente se asusten, ¿verdad Momo-Chan?**  
\- **Oh... Um... Si...** -Asintió lentamente el pelirrojo.  
\- **¡Guay! ¡Entonces...!**  
\- **¡Yo voy con Nagisa!** -Declaró Nitori, ahora agarrándole a él con fuerza el brazo.  
-** ¡Pero...! Yo quería...**  
\- **¿Eeeeh?** -El chico imitó su tono habitual. -**¿No quieres ir conmigo, Nagisa?**  
\- **¡No es eso! E-Es que... Está bien...** -Suspiró. Maldito Nitori era demasiado listo. -**Entonces Rin-Rin irá con Momo-Chan, ¿no?**  
\- **Si no hay más remedio...** -Matsuoka miró a su derecha, para ver al chico agarrando la red con fuerza. No estaba seguro de si era por la emoción de ir a por escarabajos, o porque Nitori acababa de negarse ir con él. Tal vez ambas.  
\- **Nos veremos a la hora de la cena aquí. ¿Qué os parece?** -Sonrió Makoto, ajeno a la tensión que había en el ambiente.  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Gou! ¿Vienes con nosotros?** -La chica que estaba un poco descolocada volvió la mirada a Nitori que le ofrecía una red.  
\- **Oh... ¡Claro!** -Les sonrió, emocionada.

Cuando todos se habían adentrado en el bosque, Nitori y Nagisa empezaron a discutir.  
\- **¡Me la has jugado! Y yo que confiaba en ti...** -Suspiró el chico.  
\- **No seas melodramático. Además al final no has ido con Momo-Chan. ¡Eres horrible!**  
\- **¡Tu eres horrible!**  
\- **Oye... ¿El colgante de Nutria de Momotarou no es el que le regaló Ai?** -Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia Gou, el primero sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, el segundo con una amplia sonrisa.  
\- **¡Es cierto! ¡Nunca se lo quita! No me había fijado.**  
\- **¡Cállate! No quiero hablar de este tema.** -Nitori se cruzó de brazos. -**Sólo espero que acabe la semana y no tener que verlo hasta dentro de otro año, donde ya se haya olvidado de esta tontería.**  
\- **Que cruel...** -Murmuraron los otros dos.  
\- **Pero Ai-Chan...** -Nagisa le dedicó una sonrisita compasiva. -**Entiendo que te avergüence este tema... Pero Momo-Chan lo está pasando realmente mal. Creo que deberíais hablarlo...**  
\- **Lo está pasando mal...** -El chico bajó la mirada. Ugh. Nagisa siempre le hacía sentir culpable, maldita sea. -**Supongo que debería... Hablar con él...**  
El rubio sonrió.  
_"Y seguro que si lo habláis te das cuenta de que os queréis... ¡Y el plan será exitoso!"_  
Eso es lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de Hazuki, mientras soltaba una risita extraña. Hasta que algo cayó en su cabeza.

Rin y Momotarou caminaban por el bosque, el primero se distraía jugando con su teléfono, y el segundo iba muy atento a los árboles. Como si fuese un perro que puede oler de donde viene la comida.  
\- **¡A-ha!** -Y con este ruido, Momotarou cazó su quinto escarabajo. -**¡Rápido, Rin-Senpai, trae la jaula! **  
\- **Voy...**  
Rin no podía entenderlo. Sólo llevaban 15 minutos fuera. Este tipo era todo un crack cazando bichejos de estos que le daban todo el asco. Menudo rarito...  
\- **¡Es un Escarabajo Rinoceronte! **-Sonrió el chico metiendo el insecto en su jaula. -**Aah... ¿Cómo le deberíamos llamar?**  
\- **... No lo se.** -Murmuró. Se preguntó a si mismo que qué estarían haciendo los demás.  
-** ¡Ah! ¡Lo llamaré Rin! Porque Rin-Senpai es el que me está ayudando a cazarlos.**  
\- **Oh Dios. Por favor no.**  
\- **¡Es oficial! ¡Saluda a Rin!**  
\- **Momo no llames al bicho como yo.**  
\- **¡No lo llames bicho!**  
Siguieron discutiendo sobre el escarabajo, hasta que oyeron un grito femenino venir del Norte.  
\- **Esa voz...**  
\- **Ah... Es de Gou-San.**

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo hacía la procedencia del grito, para encontrar un enorme escándalo entre el otro grupo de tres.  
\- **¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO!** -Gritaba Nitori, mientras Nagisa intentaba darle con la red en la cabeza para atrapar un escarabajo del tamaño de una mano.  
\- **¡Estate quieto! ¡Agh! ¡Maldito bicho!**  
\- **¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO!**  
\- **¡Waaaagh! ¡Rin!** -Gou salió corriendo hasta su hermano mayor. -**¡Ese bicho enorme cayó encima de Nagisa, y luego voló hasta mi...! ¡Pero acabó encima de Ai! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!**  
\- **G-Gou... Relájate.** -Murmuró Rin más que asqueado. No pensaba acercarse a esa cosa.  
\- **Ah...** -Momo se acercó a la cabeza de Nitori y le quitó el insecto del pelo, el cual se resistió un poco. -**Es otro escarabajo rinoceronte. Este es muy grande.** -Observó con emoción poniéndoselo en la mano. -**Parece que Nitori-Senpai le gusta.** -Sonrió.  
\- **P-Pues a mi él no me gusta.** -Lloriqueó el albino, aún en el suelo. -**¡Aléjalo, por favor!**  
\- **Pero si es adorable...** -Sonrió Momo, mirando al bicho más de cerca. -**Awh... Es muy grande como para atraparlo... Lo dejaré en un árbol.**  
\- **Si. Haz eso.** -Asintió con fuerza Nitori, suspirando con alivio. Ahora su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, pero al menos se había desecho de esa cosa horrenda.  
El pelirrojo lo dejó en un árbol alejado, y se volvió con el resto del grupo que parecía un poco más calmado.  
\- **Gracias... Momo...** -Suspiró Gou, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza al chico.  
\- **No hay de qué.** -Sonrió, un poco avergonzado.  
\- **Supongo que deberíamos volver...** -Rin empezó a llamar por su teléfono. -**Demasiadas emociones por hoy...**  
\- **Bueno está bie- ... ¿Eh?** -Momotarou se toco el cuello, y una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro.  
\- **¿Um? ¿Qué pasa?** -Todos le miraron directamente, mientras el chico negaba de forma exagerada.  
\- **¡Nada! ¡Nada! Sólo... Me quedaré un poco más... ¡Ahora es cuando vienen los escarabajos buenos! ¡Hahaha!**  
\- **Oh... Uh... ¿Sabrás volver, Momo-Chan?** -Preguntó Nagisa, ayudando a levantarse a Nitori. El chico agarró su red, y sus jaulas.  
\- **¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estaré para cenar!** -Se despidió, alejándose corriendo.  
\- **... Raro.** -Declaró Rin.  
Gou y Nagisa compartieron miradas de preocupación, mientras que Nitori aún miraba por donde se había alejado el pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Nagisa, le pusieron una tirita en la mejilla a Ai, que se había hecho daño con una de las patas afiladas del bichejo. También tuvieron que ponerle una a Rei, porque intentó cazar una mariposa y se dio de boca contra un árbol (Por suerte, Sousuke lo ayudó a llegar), y por último tuvieron que secar a Haru que según Makoto _"Había encontrado un lago y..."_  
Con todo el jaleo, no fue hasta después de cenar que se dieron cuenta de que faltaba cierto pelirrojo hiperactivo.  
\- **Oye Nagisa...** -Nitori se acercó al rubio que jugaba videojuegos con Rei y Haruka. -**¿Por casualidad has visto a Momo?**  
\- **Momo-Chan...** -El rubio se quedó pensando unos momentos. -**No desde... ¡OH DIOS MIO, MOMO-CHAN!**  
\- **NO HA VUELTO, ¿VERDAD? ¡MIERDA! ¡LO SABIA!**  
Nagisa se levantó de un salto, y empezó a llamar a todos a gritos. ¡Tenían que hacer un equipo de búsqueda de inmediato! Quien sabe si Momo a estas alturas estaba herido, o muerto, o...

-**¡Atchoo!**  
Momotarou se calentó las manos, mientras seguía buscando por el Bosque. No se había perdido, aunque así lo pareciese. Es que su colgante, ese que le regaló Nitori-Senpai, se le había caído en alguna parte de ese horrible sitio. Hacía ya rato que el sol se había puesto, y aún no lo había encontrado. Si seguía así, pillaría un resfriado seguro.  
Volvió al árbol del Escarabajo gigante y nada... ¡No podía marcharse así sin más! ¡Era su objeto más preciado! Era lo único que tenía de Nitori-Senpai para cuando se marchase a la Universidad. Y si lo perdía, no tendría nada. ¡Menudo amigo!  
\- **Tiene que estar por alguna parte...** -Murmuró, empezando a tiritar. Pero ya estaba muy oscuro como para encontrarlo aunque lo tuviera delante de las narices.  
\- **¡Momo!** -El chico levantó la cabeza, para taparse los ojos rápidamente por la luz que apuntaba directamente hacia su rostro.  
\- **Nitori-Senpai...** -Murmuró.  
El chico al fin llegó a su altura y casi se lanza a abrazarlo... Casi.  
\- **¿ERES TONTO? ¿Acaso sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Todos están buscándote! ¡Y tienes los labios azules! Escucha, se que te gustan los escarabajos y todo eso, pero en serio... ¡Esto es pasarse! ¡Tenemos que volver, Momo!**  
\- **No es eso...** -Soltó, haciendo un pucherito, como si estuviese al borde del llanto. -**Es que perdí... El colgante que me diste.**  
\- **¿Eh?**  
-** Y-y-y... Lo estaba buscando... P-pero no aparece...**  
Nitori suspiró, y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.  
\- **Toma.** -Soltó extendiéndole el colgante con la Nutria. -**Lo encontré en el suelo cerca del lago... Pensé que te habías caído ahí y te había pasado algo... Estaba muy preocupado.**  
Al chico se le iluminó la cara mientras, ahora si, abrazaba con fuerza al albino.  
\- **¡Muchas gracias!** -Asintió con fuerzas poniéndoselo de nuevo. -**Nunca lo volveré a perder, lo prometo.**  
\- **Bueno, volvamos... Todos deben estar...**  
\- **¡Espera!** -Ai se quedó quieto para ver como Momo se inclinaba exageradamente mirando hacia el suelo. -**Senpai, siento haberte preocupado y también siento haberte avergonzado delante de nuestros amigos... Pero... Todo lo hice porque... Realmente me gustas mucho, Nitori-Senpai.**  
\- **Momo...**

\- **Anda, has encontrado a Momo, Nagisa.** -Sonrió Rin, poniéndose al lado de su novio que espiaba detrás de unos arbustos. -**Ahora podemos...**  
\- **¡SH!** -El rubio se tiró encima de Rin para esconderlo, y que ni Momo ni Ai se diesen cuenta de su presencia. -**Momo-Chan se le ha declarado a Ai-Chan. **-Murmuró, con los ojos como estrellas.  
-** ¿EH? ¿En serio...?** -Susurró de vuelta el chico, ahora atento a la escena.

\- **Momo...** -Nitori suspiró, e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa. -**Yo también lo siento por hacerte sentir mal antes... Estaba muy avergonzado, ya sabes...**  
\- **No pasa nada.** -Sonrió el chico.  
\- **Pero... No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos...**  
Hubo un ruido de movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos, pero ambos pensaron que sería algún animalillo y lo ignoraron.  
\- **... Y-yo...**  
\- **¡N-no es que no me gustes! Al contrario, me pareces alguien genial. Pero yo...** -El chico tardó unos momentos en seguir. -**No se que es lo que siento en verdad... Y no quiero hacerte daño, Momo. Por eso no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos por ahora...**  
No se sentía con fuerzas de mirar al pelirrojo en estos momentos, porque estaba seguro de su expresión le haría derrumbarse.  
\- **Comprendo...** -Oyó con voz quebrada a Momo. -**Bueno, entonces... Todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad?** -Preguntó extendiendo su mano.  
\- **Claro...** -Asintió Nitori tomando su mano y estrechándola.  
\- **¡MOMO! ¡AI!** -La voz de Gou alertó a los dos chicos. -**¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí parados?** -La chica alumbró a ambos, preocupada. -**Awh, Momo. No llores. ¿Es que te habías perdido?**  
Nitori apartó la vista.  
\- **¡A-ah! ¡Si! Siento haberos preocupado...**  
\- **Está bien.** -La chica le dio un abrazo. -**Me alegro de que estés bien... ¡Estas helado! Ah... Te vas a poner enfermo si sigues por aquí en mangas cortas. Y tu también, Ai. Venga volvamos.**

Mientras los tres volvían a la casa, en unos arbustos cercanos, Rin hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aguantar a su novio y taparle la boca al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin se habían marchado de ese punto, soltó la mano que retenía boca del rubio, ahora llena de babas.  
\- **¡AI ES IDIOTA!** -Se quejó Nagisa. -**¡A ÉL TAMBIÉN LE GUSTA MOMO!**  
\- **Nagisa, no puedes forzar a los demás a que les gusten otras personas.**  
\- **¡No es eso, Rin-Rin! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Realmente le gusta Momo! ¡Lo dijo mientras veníamos hacia aquí!**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿En serio?**  
\- **También lo leí en su Diario del año pasado...**  
\- **Oye... Deberías respetar la privacidad de la gente...** -Suspiró Rin dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente. Y luego apartándola asqueado, porque seguía llena de babas de su novio.  
-** Esto no va a quedar así.** -Declaró el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, Gou se encargó personalmente de que nadie permitiese que Momotarou se levantase de la cama. El chico había amanecido con bastante fiebre, como ella mismo predijo. Aunque tampoco es como si el pelirrojo tuviese ganas de hacerlo. Cuando por fin llegó el mediodía Rin y Nagisa pidieron entrar a visitar al "enfermito" con la excusa de que le llevarían el almuerzo, y a regañadientes Gou lo permitió. No quería que el hermano de su novio se muriese por una pulmonía o algo por el estilo. Con el tiempo hasta le había cogido cariño y todo. En el sentido paternal, claro.  
\- **¡Momo-Chan! ¡Buenos días!** -Saludo de forma animada Nagisa entrado al cuarto. Rin le regañó por ser tan ruidoso, pero el pelirrojo no se inmutó. -**¡Te hemos traído la comidaaa!**  
\- **Mmmgh... No tengo hambre.** -Murmuró Momotarou girándose en la cama para no tener que mirarlos.  
\- **No seas un crio maleducado, Momo.** -Rin y Nagisa se sentaron cada uno a un lado.  
\- **Momo-Chan. Di **_**"Aaaaaah"**_**.**  
\- **¡No!** -Él se cubrió el rostro avergonzado.  
\- **Venga que llega el avioncitoooo.**  
\- **O-Oye Nagisa, no trates a Momo como un niño.**  
\- **¿Eeeeh? Pero se está comportando como un niño.**  
Al pelirrojo se le escapó una risita, por primera vez en todo el día.  
-** ¡Ah! ¡Se está riendo!** -El rubio sonrió ampliamente. -**Me alegro mucho, Momo-Chan.**  
Momotarou se incorporó un poco, y empezó a comer él solo mientras Rin le contaba que había cuidado muy bien de su nuevo amigo, llamado igual que él. Nagisa por otra parte estaba ansioso por sacar el tema de Nitori, pero decidió hacer caso a su novio y esperar a que fuese Momo el que se los contase. No querían hacerle sentir mal o algo así... Es decir... Más aún.  
Tragó el último bocado de arroz, y se quedó mirando a los dos simultáneamente dispuesto por fin a decir algo.  
\- **Ayer... Me declaré... A Nitori-Senpai.**  
Los dos chicos se miraron fingiendo sorpresa, y se acercaron un poco más.  
\- **¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial Momo-Chan! ¿Y por qué no está aquí cuidándote?**  
-** Nagisa...** -Le golpeó Rin disimuladamente. En seguida el chico volvió a su postura de depresión total.  
\- **Me dijo que no podía aceptar mis sentimientos y que lo sentía.** -Murmuró poniendo morritos.  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Entonces tengo un plan para hacer que Ai-Chan descubra lo que realmente siente por t-**  
\- **¡No!** -Momo se incorporó un poco más, dispuesto a levantarse. -**Pensaba pedirle a Rin-Senpai que me llevase en coche hasta la estación... No quiero estropear las vacaciones de Nitori-Senpai.**  
\- **Bueno... Puedo hacer pero... Momo, realmente deberías hablar con Ai.**  
-** No hay nada que hablar, lo arreglamos todo ayer.**  
\- **¡Pero a Ai-Chan le gusta Momo-Chan!**  
\- **Claro que no, lo dejó claro.**  
\- **¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LUCHA POR TU AMOR, MOMO-CHAN! **-Y dicho esto, Nagisa empezó a golpear el pecho del enfermo mientras lloriqueaba.  
\- **¡N-Nagisa! ¡Deja de pegarle a Momo!**  
\- **¡LUCHA, LUCHA, LUCHA!**

Fuera, Nitori veía la tele en silencio mientras abrazaba una almohada del sofá, aunque su vista enfocaba el suelo. Llevaba todo el día así. Pensando en Dios sabe que.  
Sousuke y Haruka se acercaron a la vez al chico por detrás. Al fijarse en que ambos querían ayudar a Nitori se miraron con ese sentimiento de "competición". Por lo que Makoto decidió ignorar a ambos, y acercarse él solo al pequeño albino.  
\- **Hola, Ai. ¿Te importa si me siento?**  
\- **¡Ah! E-En absoluto.** -Asintió el chico, haciéndole hueco. Volvió su vista a la televisión, intentando fingir que la estaba viendo. Un documental de Nutrias. -**¡Oh, no!** -Y cambió el canal rápidamente a Bob Esponja.  
Makoto le dedicó una sonrisita nerviosa, y suspiró.  
\- **No se que ha podido pasar entre ti y Momotarou... Pero... Si necesitas hablar de ello, Haru y yo estaremos ahí para ti, ¿vale?**  
Nitori se quedó unos momentos callados, pero acabó sonriéndole ampliamente al mayor.  
\- **Muchas gracias, Tachibana-Senpai.**  
\- **Hahaha. Sólo llámame Makoto.** -Se levantó, revolviéndole el pelo a Ai, y después de eso se marchó asegurándose de que Sousuke y Haru dejasen al pequeño a solas.  
Sabía que necesitaba pensar, y lo mejor para eso era estar en silencio y sin distracciones. Por eso, se los llevó a la piscina junto a Rei y Gou.

-** ¡LUCHA, LUCHA, LU...!**  
Nagisa se quedó quieto de pronto, mientras una enorme sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro. Momotarou que al fin se había librado del castigo de la bestia se escondió detrás de Rin.  
\- **... ¿Nagisa...?**  
\- **He tenido la mejor idea del universo.** -Soltó el rubio dando un salto. -**¡Y si no funciona te llevaré a tu casa en limusina, Momo!**  
\- **Uh... Está bien...** -El chico se frotó la nuca.  
\- **Rin-Rin.** -El más alto miró a su novio confuso. -**Vas a tener que perdonarme...**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando volvieron todos de la Piscina. La fiebre de Momo por suerte había bajado. Tras hablar con un par de personas, prepararon el plan perfecto el cual Nagisa tituló _"Si esto no funciona me rindo con el Momotori"._ Era sencillo, simple y literalmente la forma en la que consiguió que Rin se le declarase. Y es que era la forma más fácil de saber si le gustas a alguien o no.  
Nitori ayudaba a Makoto a preparar la comida, mientras seguía metido en su mundo cuando oyó a Rin y Nagisa hablando en la mesa del comedor con Momotarou. Hablaban de temas triviales. Que si un escarabajo es el mejor animal de compañía... Que si fue Rin el que le enseñó a Nagisa a nadar... Bla, bla, bla... Eso fue hasta que bajó Gou.  
\- **Buenas noches, chicos.** -Sonrió la chica.  
\- **¡G-Gou! ¿A dónde vas vestida así?** -Preguntó Rin fingiendo sorpresa.  
\- **¡Estas muy guapa!** -Sonrió Makoto.  
La chica se había soltado el pelo, y estaba usando un vestido ceñido de color negro. Además se había maquillado de forma increíblemente sexy. Ninguno del equipo la había visto así en su vida, excepto claro, Nagisa que fue quien la maquilló, y Rin que fue quien la peinó.  
\- **Ah... Pensé en salir fuera un rato...** -La chica se apoyó en una puerta. -**Momotarou... ¿Me acompañas?**  
\- **¡Oh! Eh... ¿Y-yo...?** -Momotarou ni siquiera estaba siguiendo el guión de Nagisa, estaba nervioso de verdad maldita sea... -**Uh... V-vale.**  
\- **¡Eh, Momo! Te estaré vigilando.** -Soltó Rin haciendo una seña.  
Nitori se quedó callado unos momentos antes de volverse de nuevo para seguir cortando zanahorias ahora con más fuerza. Estúpido Momotarou. _"Realmente me gustas, Senpai"_. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Mentiroso! Idiota. Aprovechado. Capullo.  
\- **Ah... Me pregunto si esta noche Momo-Chan conseguirá pillar algo.**  
\- **¡Oye, Nagisa! Que es mi hermana.** -Se quejó Rin frunciendo el ceño.  
\- **¡Lo siento, Rin-Rin!** -Rió el rubio de forma escandalosa.  
**\- ¡A-Ai! ¡Oye! ¡Para! **  
**\- ¿Eh?**  
Makoto tuvo que agarrar al chico del brazo porque le había echo un tajo a la tabla de cortar, y si seguía así probablemente acabaría cargándosela. Nitori dejó el cuchillo encima de la tabla con cuidado antes de hacer una barbaridad.  
\- **L-Lo siento, Makoto.**  
\- **Tranquilo...** -Le sonrió con cariño. -**¿Qué tal si acompañas a Rin y Nagisa?**  
Cuando se giró se dio cuenta de como esos dos iban espiando a Momo y Gou hasta la salida. Nitori dudó unos segundos, pero acabó frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa.  
\- **¡Sí! ¡Iré!**  
Makoto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.  
\- **Ánimo.**

Gou agarraba la mano de Momo, mientras salían al mirador de piedra que tenía Nagisa en su jardín. La chica suspiró molesta mientras miraba al hermano de su novio y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- **No estés nervioso. No estoy enfadada contigo.** -Dijo intentando animarlo. -**Es culpa de ese demonio teñido de rubio.**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Nagisa es teñido?**  
\- **Hahaha. Probablemente.**  
Momotarou la ayudó a subir al mirador con esos tacones que Nagisa le obligó a usar, y por fin estuvieron cara a cara. La chica recibió un mensaje en su teléfono de parte de su hermano, que le daba luz verde. Tomó aire.  
\- **¿Estás listo?** -Preguntó agarrándolo por los hombros.  
-** ¡Ah! Eh... ¡S-S-Si!**  
\- **Bien... Sólo cierra los ojos.**

Nagisa, Rin y Nitori miraban atentamente la escena en espera de cualquier cosa extraña. Y fue entonces cuando pasó. Después de hablar un rato de algo, Gou y Momo empezaron a acercar sus rostros.  
\- **¡Anda!** -Murmuró Nagisa mirando de reojo a su amigo.  
Nitori apretó los puños inconscientemente incluso haciéndose daño a si mismo. Nagisa se fijó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, ahora Nitori saldría corriendo hacia Momo y le gritaría que es un cabrón. Todos revelarían que era un plan y Nitori se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos por Momo. ¡Y todos serían muy felices!  
... Pero no pasó eso.  
\- **Momotarou Mikoshiba... Eres un imbécil.** -Murmuró Ai con ojos llorosos, antes de girarse y empezar a correr lejos de ahí.  
Rin y Nagisa se quedaron unos momentos callados, antes de darse cuenta de que el plan había acabado en desastre. Oh mierda. La habían jodido aún más.  
\- **¡Gou!** -Matsuoka le hizo un símbolo a su hermana de que cortase la actuación, y la chica se separó de Momo con gesto confuso.  
\- **¡OUCH!**  
Y como el pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados, se dio de boca contra una columna del mirador.  
\- **¡OH DIOS MIO MOMO! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?** -Preguntó Gou.  
\- **¡Duele!** -Lloriqueó él, notando la sangre empezar a salir de su nariz.  
Rin se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, y fue a decirle a su novio que llamase a una ambulancia, pero el rubio ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Y ya solo queda el último capitulo!

Ah... En mi sueño era Nagisa el que le daba celos a Nitori y a Rin con Momo. Pero pensé que esto quedaría mejor.

Recordad niños, nunca dejeis vuestra relación en manos de Rin y Nagisa porque acabareis con una pulmonía, una nariz rota y que la persona a la que quereis os odie eternamente por intentar darle celos con la hermana cañon de Rin u-u""

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo ;-;b


	6. Chapter 6

Nitori corrió hasta el porche de la casa, donde paró a tomar aliento. No estaba seguro de donde ir, pero definitivamente no quería enterar adentro para preocupar a nadie con sus chorradas.  
Caminó lentamente hasta la parte de atrás, donde estaba la piscina y suspiró sentándose en la escalerilla de la casa. Se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, mientras intentaba pensar en positivo.  
De todas formas a él no le gustaba Momo... ¿Verdad? Podía salir con todas las chicas que quisiera, y así se olvidaba de él. Así le dejaba en paz... Pero por algún motivo, en el fondo de su corazón podía notar como le dolía ver al pelirrojo con otra tía. Esto no solía ser así antes... ¿O si?  
¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir celos cuando Momo se le insinuaba a Gou? ¿En qué momento había Momo dejado de tirarle los trastos a la chica cuando la veía? Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...  
Pero ya nada de eso importaba, porque Momo probablemente había caído otra vez en el encanto de la Matsuoka. Se agarró de las rodillas mientras hacía un pucherito. Al fin y al cabo él había rechazado a Momo... No tenía sentido enfadarse ahora por eso.  
\- **¿Ai?** -Levantó el rostro confuso para ver a Makoto y Haruka. Ambos le miraban con algo de preocupación. -**¿Estás bien...?**  
\- **...** -El chico se puso en pie de un salto, y se abrazó a los otros dos empezando a lloriquear. -**¡NO!**  
Haru le dedicó una mirada al más alto llena de incomodidad y ganas de ir corriendo a la piscina que estaba a pocos metros, pero Makoto le regañó también con la mirada.  
\- **Tranquilo, Ai. Cuéntanos que te pasa.**  
\- **V-Vale...**

\- **¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Rin-Senpaaaai!** -Se quejaba el pelirrojo, mientras que Rin y Gou le ponían tiritas en la nariz que había dejado de sangrar en cuanto le metieron papel higiénico en los agujeros. El primero lo hacia sin cuidado alguno, haciéndole daño. **-¡Para! ¡Ouuuuch!**  
\- **¡Deja de quejarte, Momo!** –Soltó molesto Matsuoka. –**Ala, ya está, pesado. A la próxima te las pones tú.  
**\- **Oh Dios, Momo. Tienes un moratón enorme en la cara.**  
\- **Parece que te han pegado una paliza. ¡Hahaha!**  
\- **¡No es gracioso, Rin!  
**Momotarou se miró preocupado al espejo, mientras volvía a lloriquear de forma cómica.  
\- **¡Buaaa! ¡Estoy horrible! ¡Y encima Nitori-Senpai ahora me odia por culpa de vuestro plan!** –Empezó a sollozar, mientras Gou le daba palmaditas en la espalda.  
\- **Mira el lado positivo…** -Los dos miraron al más mayor, que se encogió de hombros. –**Ahora puedes volver a casa en limusina…  
**\- **¡RIN!  
**\- **¡Buaaa! ¡Nitori-Senpai!  
**A veces Rin se preguntaba que qué demonios había hecho para tener que cargar con ese nuevo hermano pequeño molesto, y que encima su hermana real le regañase por divertirse.  
Y también… Se preguntaba que dónde demonios se había metido su novio, el cual no encontró al entrar en la casa. Si Nagisa planeaba algo a solas, podía esperar el desastre más absoluto.

\- **Entonces… Él y Gou se estaban besando… Y realmente me sentó mal… Así que aquí estoy.** –Terminó de contar todo Nitori, mientras Makoto le daba palmaditas en la espalda.  
\- **A mi me suena a que en realidad si que te gusta Momotarou… **-Sonrió el chico más alto.  
\- **Um… P-Pero…** -El chico suspiró. –**Yo no…**  
\- **Ai-Chan.** –Nagisa cruzó la puerta corredera que daba a su jardín trasero, llamando la atención de los tres. Por primera vez, Nitori vio al rubio con una expresión seria en su rostro. –**Tenemos que hablar.  
**Haru y Makoto lo comprendieron de inmediato. El primero se levantó con un suspiro, pero antes de marcharse murmuró algo.  
\- **Si realmente te gusta algo no deberías dudar en ir a por ello… No entiendo porque tanto rollo.** –Y dicho esto, pareció recordar algo. –**Ah. Makoto. ¿No íbamos a nadar?  
**\- **H-Haru…** -El chico sonrió con nerviosismo. –**Podemos hacer eso luego. Dejemos a los chicos hablar, ¿vale?  
**\- **Um… Vale. **–Accedió cruzando la puerta.  
Cuando quedaron a solas, Nitori se quedó mirando al rubio con tristeza, bajando la cabeza lentamente. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a regañar por irse de forma infantil y estúpida.  
\- **Nagisa… Yo…**  
\- **Ai-Chan, tengo que pedirte perdón**.  
\- **¿Eh?**  
Hazuki se inclinó exageradamente, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
\- **¡Todo esto lo planeé yo! Por favor, no le tengas rencor a Momo-Chan. Él ayer quería irse, pero yo le obligué a hacer todo esto para que te dieses cuenta de tus sentimientos por él. Y ahora Momo-Chan se ha roto la nariz, y quiere coger mi limusina. Pero si mi padre se entera de que Rin-Rin usó la limusina, probablemente me desherede. Por eso deberías impedir que Momo-Chan se vaya. Además, Gou esta saliendo con el hermano de Momo-Chan. Te prometo que todo era una actuación.  
**\- **… ¿Qué?** –Nitori intentó procesarlo todo a la vez que el rubio iba diciendo pero le era imposible. Aunque consiguió pillar las palabras _"Yo lo planeé todo", "Momo se ha roto la nariz" y "Momo quiere irse"_. -**¿Momo se ha hecho daño…?**  
\- **¡Si! ¡Y ahora Rin-Rin le está curando las heridas! Tiene un gran moratón en la cara, es gracioso porque tiene forma de plátano. Es como si se hubiese metido con un mono y le hubiese pegado con su almuerz-  
**Para cuando Nagisa levantó la cabeza para acabar su maravillosa comparación, Nitori ya se había marchado.

\- **Momotarou Mikoshiba, no puedes irte ahora. Ni siquiera hemos cenado.** –Se quejó Gou, agarrando al pelirrojo por los brazos, intentando impedirle subir por las escaleras.  
\- **Pero Nagisa dijo que si el plan fallaba dejaría que usase su limusina.** –Fue su excusa. –**Además no creo que pueda mirar a Nitori-Senpai a la cara después de hacerle esto.  
**\- **No te comportes como un capullo, Momo. No pienso llevarte a tu casa a las diez de la noche.** –Se cruzó de brazos Rin.  
\- **¡Pues yo me voy!  
**\- **No tienes licencia.**  
\- **P-pues… ¡Andaré hasta la parada más cercana de bus!**  
\- **Probablemente te pierdas…  
**\- **¡Ah, maldición! ¡Entonces me iré mañana!  
**\- **Umm… Me parece bien.  
**\- **¡RIN!** –Soltó Gou en desacuerdo.  
Los dos hermanos interrumpieron la discusión que estaban a punto de tener al ver detrás del chico a una bola de nervios con pelo gris. Se miraron, y a la vez sonrieron un poco mientras Gou dejaba ir a Momo.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Qué os pasa?  
**\- **Momo…** -Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo se giró como un rayo.  
\- **¡Ah! ¡N-Nitori-Senpai!  
**\- **Ah… Realmente te has hecho daño en la nariz… **-El chico apretó los labios sintiéndose un poco culpable sin poder evitarlo. -**¿Te duele?  
**\- **Eh… ¡N-no! ¡No me duele! ¡Hahaha!**  
\- **Mentiroso…** -Murmuró Rin, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Gou.  
\- **Nitori-Senpai… Quería disculparme por todo el espectáculo que hemos formado…  
**\- **Momo…  
**\- **¡Y…! ¡Prometo marcharme mañana por la mañana! No quiero que te sientas mal todas las vacaciones por mi culpa, Senpai.  
**\- **Momo…  
**\- **Además, no tendrás que volver a salir al bosque, ni te atacaran los escarabajos. Aunque creo que les gusta tu pelo porque es muy suave... ¡El caso es que no volveré a molestarte, Sen-!  
**Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Nitori agarró a Momotarou por el cuello de la camiseta amarilla que llevaba, y lo tiró hacia abajo para juntar sus labios. Gou soltó un gritito, como quien acababa de ver a su ídolo, mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos. Rin por su parte, suspiró murmurando algo como _"Por fin…"._ El pelirrojo tardó unos treinta segundos en reaccionar, pero para cuando lo hizo Ai ya se había separado con expresión molesta.  
\- **Siempre hablas de más, ¿sabes?** –Soltó, cruzándose de brazos.  
-** S-Senp-**  
\- **El caso es que puede que me gustes también… Después de todo…** -Murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado porque empezaba a notar sus mejillas arder. Oh Dios. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? ¡Y delante de Rin-Senpai! ¡Que vergüenza!  
\- **¿E-En serio?**  
\- **Um… Si…  
**\- **E-entonces… ¿Crees que puedo besarte?**  
\- **N-No veo porque no…** -Rin y Gou se miraron con nerviosismo. Ambos lo hacían más raro de lo que realmente era. -**¡Pero, espera Momo! Aquí me siento algo… Vigilado…**  
Nitori señaló con la cabeza a sus espaldas donde Nagisa y Makoto se asomaban disimuladamente por detrás de la puerta. Haru ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por esconderse.  
\- **Ah…  
**\- **¿Qué tal si vamos arriba?** –Rió un poco, mientras agarraba la mano del pelirrojo.  
\- **¡V-Vale!**

**\- ¡Menos maaal! Todo se ha arreglado.  
**Nagisa salió de su escondite, y se abrazó a Rin, suspirando con alivio.  
\- **Ugh… Me siento como un padre o algo así…** -Murmuró él como respuesta.  
\- **Bienvenido a nuestro mundo.** –Soltó Haru entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- **¿Eh?**  
\- **Bueno… ¿Quién te creías que os junto a ti y a Nagisa?** –Sonrió Makoto.  
\- **¿¡En serio!?**  
Rin se volvió hacia su novio que sonreía con algo de culpa.  
\- **Bueno… Si… Tuve algo de ayuda.**  
\- **¡P-Pero…!**  
\- **Es una larga historia, Rin-Rin. Una que probablemente no te guste~**  
\- **¿Sabes qué? Llegados a este punto, me da igual.** -Rin agarró al rubio por las caderas, lo cual le sorprendió al principio, pero seguidamente sonrió ampliamente. -**Es hora de pasar tiempo juntos.**  
\- **Ah... Me pregunto donde estarán Rei y Sousuke.** -Soltó de pronto Gou.  
Al rubio se le iluminó el rostro por completo. Rin apenas oyó lo que murmuró, pero acabó con algo como _"Operación SouRei"_.  
\- **No. No, Nagisa.** -Y dicho esto lo agarró como un saco de patatas. -**Se acabaron las Operaciones.**  
\- **¡Rin-Riiiin! ¡Suelta! ¡Era bromaaa!** -Empezó a reír el rubio, mientras subían por las escaleras.  
Makoto y Haruka se miraron con diversión. Todo había salido bien, después de todo.

* * *

\- **...Y así fue como Rin y yo hicimos que Momo-Chan y Ai-Chan estén juntos ahora.  
**Kisumi miró a Rin con una sonrisa, y luego a los dos protagonistas que estaban tomando un helado en la mesa de al lado en la heladería en la cual habían quedado. Ambos con un sonrojo gracioso sobre sus rostros.  
\- **Increíble...** -Rió, mientras Rin suspiraba.  
\- **¡Oye, Nagisa! ¡Yo no era tan llorón!** -Soltó Momo, inflando las mejillas.  
\- **Y yo no recuerdo que en ningún momento cayese un escarabajo en mi pelo.** -Se quejó también Ai.  
\- **¡Todo es totalmente cierto!** -Respondió el rubio, intentando callar a la pareja molesta. **-¿Verdad, Rin-Rin?** -Sonrió de forma angelical.  
¿Y cómo podía negarse a esa sonrisa?  
**\- Por supuesto.  
\- ¡MENTIRA!** -Gritaron los dos a la vez.  
**\- ¡Hahaha! Sois la bomba.** -Empezó a reír Kisumi. -**Me gusta este novio que te has buscado, Rin. La verdad es que necesitabas a alguien así.  
**\- **Cierra el pico.** -Fue la respuesta del más alto, mientras Sousuke volvía con otro helado de fresa para Kisumi.  
**\- Entonces... ¿Cómo acabasteis tú y Rin juntos, Nagisa?** -Preguntó el chico, dándole un sorbo al helado.  
**\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo lo se!** -Soltó Momo.  
**\- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO OIR ESA HISTORIA!** -Gritó Rin.  
**\- ¡Ai, ayúdame!** -Rió el pelirrojo. -**Todo fue en el comienzo del último curso para Nagisa...  
**Nitori soltó una risita.  
\- **Y Rin-Senpai vino junto con el resto de Iwatobis para hacer una visita...**  
\- **¡CALLAOS!  
**\- **¡Luego Kisu-Chan nos tiene que contar como acabó con Sou-Chan!  
\- ¿Eeeeh? Ni en broma.** –Le sacó la lengua el pelirosa.  
**\- ¡Que injusto! ¡Sou-Chan nos lo contará! ¿Verdad?  
\- …Vale.  
\- ¡Sousukeee!** –Se quejó Kisumi, ante la risa de toda la mesa. -**¡Bueno! ¡Seguid contando!  
\- ¡Ah, si! Rin-Senpai tenía un Diario y…  
\- ¡He dicho que os calléis!**  
Kisumi no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.  
Definitivamente, tenía que quedar más con estos tíos. Lo de las Citas Triples había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡FIN!

¡Espero que os haya gustado este Fanfic, y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo!  
Tal vez y solo tal vez, cuando pase un tiempo publique un Extra con como acabaron Rin y Nagisa juntos. Aunque no estoy segura aún… n-n"

Aaaah~

Mil gracias por todos los reviews recibidos. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Tened un bonito día. X33

-Ecto.


End file.
